


Looking for a fanfic!

by BeccaRose571



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaRose571/pseuds/BeccaRose571
Summary: So, I've been looking for this fanfic for months now, that I can't remember the name of. I'm hoping someone can help me out. Please let me know if you know it!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Looking for a fanfic!

I don't remember the summary of the story but I remember parts of what happened.  
It was something along the lines of Regina is on house arrest and Ruby comes by everyday with food for her and eventually they become best friends. After this, Emma and Regina get closer and eventually become a couple. Emma gets Regina pregnant. There is some sort of magical war by the town line, where they have to protect their newborn child. At some point during the magical war, they tell Henry to drive past the town line to ensure the safety of their baby.  
That's all I can remember, but it's a good story and I would like to read it again, so if anyone knows of this story or finds this fanfic, please let me know. Thanks! 😊


End file.
